THE LOST STORY
by hyuknie411
Summary: "Aku, kau, dan kisah yang tidak diketahui" / ... Pita merah penghubung itu terputus. / Hei, apa kau masih mengenalku? / Tak peduli seberapa lama kau akan kembali. / HAEHYUK! YAOI! OS!


**THE LOST STORY**

**YAOI!**

Cast : HaeHyuk

Lee Donghae as Donghae (namja)

Lee Hyukjae as Hyukjae (namja)

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt, Romance (tentukan sendiri oke)

**a/n : ini sebernernya bukan ff punyaku sih. Tapi punya sahabat baikku yg sering aku panggil "Hyung". Aku nge-post ini karena aku sangat merindukannya**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah di kursi kereta api yang berwarna merah, sepasang earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Tangannya menekan tombol 'next' di ipodnya, sampai satu buah judul lagu terpampang di layar yang bercahaya.

"Sarishinohara"

.

"Aku, kau, dan kisah yang tidak diketahui"

.

Donghae menghela nafas, bosan mendengar wanita yang berbicara melalui speaker bahwa kereta akan berhenti beberapa saat lagi. Lagu yang sama masih berputar di ipod miliknya, membawa namja itu kedalam lamunan yang dalam.

Seragam SMA, rambut blonde, gummy smile, suara nyaring yang memanggil namanya, mata yang kini tak bisa memandangnya secara langsung. Entah masa lalu yang patut disyukuri atau justru masa depan yang disesali?

Donghae kembali menghela nafas, beranjak dari kursinya karena kereta kini sudah berhenti di stasiun tujuannya. Namja tampan penyuka nemo itu melangkah keluar pintu, disambut dengan ramainya orang-orang yang berjalan kesana kemari.

Namun diantara keramaian itu, matanya menangkap satu hal yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Sebuah poster, poster yang cukup besar. Ditempel dengan rapi di sebuah tembok yang biasanya memang dipakai untuk mempromosikan sesuatu. Terpampang wajah seorang namja manis disana, dengan gummy smile khasnya dan kemeja kotak-kotak dengan kaos putih didalamnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna blonde ditata rapi keatas. Dan diatas poster itu tertulis dengan huruf yang bercetak besar.

**_"_****_LEE HYUKJAE LIVE CONCERT, 10 AGUSTUS 20XX"_**

Bola mata milik Donghae kemudian menjadi sendu. Memandang wajah yang familiar itu, di selembar kertas besar yang tercetak penuh warna. Jaraknya dengan poster itu begitu dekat. Namun dia dan 'dirinya' begitu jauh.

Orang memandannya sebagai namja yang mengagumi sosok di poster itu. Namun tidak. Hubungannya dengan dengan namja manis di dalam poster itu lebih, lebih dalam dari sekedar kagum. Orang mengira mereka hanya dua individu yang tidak saling kenal.

Namun sebenarnya, mereka lebih dari sekedar 'kenal' saja.

Donghae tertawa perlahan sambil menunduk dan berbalik. Kembali teringan masa-masa dua tahun yang lalu itu. Seragam SMA, buku yang tertinggal, bergandengan tangan, kencan di perpustakaan daerah, tertawa lepas, bernyanyi berdua, pelukan perpisahan di sebuah taman.

Kalau saja waktu itu Donghae tidak meninggalkan bukunya di dalam perpustakaan, mungkin ia tidak akan kenal dengan sosok yang terpampang di poster besar ini.

Tapi dihari itu, takdir telah menuliskan kisahnya sendiri.

Ia meninggalkan bukunya di perpustakaan, dan buku itu ditemukan oleh namja manis bernama Lee Hyukjae. Namja itu mengejar Donghae yang sudah meninggalkan perpustakaan. Entah karena ia terlalu baik hati – sampai mau membawakan buku milik seseorang yang tidak ia kenal – atau karena ada maksud lain yang ia sembunyikan di dalam hatinya.

Namja itu mengembalikan buku milik Donghae, dan dijawab dengan kata 'Terima Kasih' yang keluar dari mulut Lee Donghae. Dan dari kata terima kasih itu, sebuah pita merah terikat di pergelangan tangan meraka berdua.

Hari terus berganti, waktu terus berlalu. Entah apa yang membuat mereka selalu saling menyapa ketika bertemu. Namun yang pasti, tanpa disadari setiap pertemuan itu membuat pita merah di kedua pergelangan tangan mereka terikat semakin erat.

Sekedar 'menyapa' kini berkembang menjadi 'pulang sekolah bersama'. 'pulang sekolah bersama' berkembang menjadi 'pergi ke suatu tempat berdua'. Lalu berkembang menjadi 'bernyanyi dan menciptakan lagu bersama'. Lama kelamaan menjadi 'tangan yang bergandengan'. Dan 'tangan yang bergandengan' itu berakhit dengan sebuah 'pelukan yang menandakan perpisahan'.

Kisah yang tragis? Tidak juga. Karena perpisahan ini bukan kemauan siapapun. Ini hanya karena tuntutan yang tak penting untuk Hyukjae. Karena kini, ia bukan namja SMA biasa yang bisa menjalin cinta dengan siapapun yang ia mau. Pernah dengar kalimat ini? **_"Seorang idol tidak boleh menjalin hubungan demi karirnya"._** Itulah yang menjadi penghalang besar untuk seorang namja siswa SMA biasa bernama Lee Donghae.

.

.

THE LOST STORY

^.^

.

.

Donghae menekan tombol-tombol angka yang ada di remote TV. Mengubah saluran secara terus menerus. Melihat acara yang tidak pasti. Jarinya sudah menekan angka satu sampai sembilan, dan saat jarinya bersiap menekan angka satu dan nol, sebuah musik terputar dari saluran nomor sembilan.

Dan suara yang mengalun bersama musik itu dikenal oleh telinganya. Lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan dengan penuh tawa dan canda bersama namja manis yang sudah lama dicintainya itu.

Donghae memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak bila mengingat kenangan bersama'nya'.

"Kau tahu? Dulu menyentuhmu itu bukanlah hal yang bagaikan mimpi. Dulu, tertawa bersamamu bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Dulu, bernyanyi bersamamu adalah hal yang kulakukan setiap hari".

Donghae menghela nafas.

"Tapi sekarang, untuk menyentuhmu saja jarak yang memisahkan tidak bisa diukur hanya dengan langkah kaki. Dan kini, untuk menyadari keberadaanku saja, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya". Bisik Donghae entah pada siapa.

.

.

THE LOST STORY

^.^

.

.

Donghae berdiri di antara keramaian. Di tengah-tengah banyak orang yang tersenyum lebar sambil meneriakkan nama idola mereka. Sementara dirinya terdiam membisu, melihat namja manis'nya' menari dan bernyanyi.

Donghae tak bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan matanya seperti seperti tidak berkedip sama sekali. Ia hanya ingin melihat namja itu, walau tak akan bisa berbicara seperti dulu lagi.

Namun dihari itu, sekali lagi, takdir telah menuliskan kembali kisahnya sendiri. Dalam beberapa detik yang terasa begitu panjang. Mata mereka bertemu. Mata hitam bertemu dengan hitam yang lainnya, mereka berdua terdiam di dalam pertemuan mata.

Di saat itulah, Donghae merasa ia sudah benar-benar 'bertemu' Hyukjae. Hyukkie 'nya'. Di saat itulah, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan semua perasaanya. Donghae menangis dalam diam. Tak ada yang menyadari hal itu, kecuali Hyukjae yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya sambil meneruskan perfomancenya.

Tak ada yang sadar akan berubahnya raut wajah Hyukjae. Senyumnya terlihat terkoyah. Ia ingin ikut menangis. Ia ingin berteriak memangil nama Donghae. Ia ingin turun dari panggung, lalu memeluk Donghae membisikkan perasaannya. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Ia ingin Donghae tersenyum lagi seperti dulu, menghentikan air matanya. Namun tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah satu.

_"__Neoreul saranghamyeon hal surog. Saranghandago"_

Satu kalimat kesukaan Donghae, Hyukjae menghentikan nyanyiannya demi mengatakan sebait kalimat itu. Ia mengucapkan dengan lantang di depan microphone. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok Donghae. Namja yang dicintainya sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hyukjae barusan membuat Donghae terhenyak. Donghae berhenti menangis – dalam diam – lalu mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Hyukjae yang kini tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang sama seperti dua tahun lalu.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu!" Donghae berteriak ditengah keramaian, tak didengar oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, pelukan yang berbeda dengan pelukan di hari perpisahan itu. Aku ingin menggandeng kembali tanganmu, seperti saat kita pulang sekolah bersama dulu. Sekali saja". Ucap Donghae masih berteriak. Air matanya kembali jatuh.

'Aku ingin menyentuhmu'

... Pita merah penghubung itu terputus.

Hyukjae mendengar semua itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menutup mata, merasa sakit karena tak tau harus membalas apa, harus berkata apa.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, dan sekali lagi, ia menatap mata lelaki ditengah keramaian itu. Mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara. 'Aku tidak kesepian, karena ada dirimu. Aku tidak berpikir untuk mati, itu juga karenamu. Saranghandago'.

Kalimat sunyi ditengah keramaian itu membuat Donghae berhenti menangis. Sementara Hyukjae kembali bernyanyi dan menari.

Satu kalimat singkat itu membuat Donghae berbalik, dan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih berada di atas panggung. Bibirnya, perlahan melingkar menjadi sebuah senyuman. 'Syukurlah' batin namja itu. Setidaknya, ia masih bisa menunggu.

.

.

THE LOST STORY

^.^

.

.

_Hei, apa kau masih mengenalku?_

_Hei, kapan kau kembali lagi?_

_Aku selalu menunggumu disini._

_Teruslah ingat satu hal._

_Aku menyukaimu._

_Tak peduli seberapa lama kau akan kembali._

_SARANGHAE_

Donghae memasukkan kartu pos berwarna kuning itu ke dalam kotak surat didekat perpustakaan. Tempat yang menjadi awal pertemuan mereka.

Donghae kembali memasang earphone miliknya dan berjalan pulang. Ditemani dengan langit sore berwarna orange yang menyilaukan mata. Didalam hati, ia terus mengulang kata-kata yang ia ucapkan didalam kartu pos yang telah di kirim kepada Hyukjae.

"Aku ada disini, selalu untukmu, dan bersamamu. Disini, aku akan selalu menunggumu untuk kembali".

Sementara itu, seseorang dengan pakaian tertutup jaket dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya, sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Donghae dari balik pepohonan. Di balik kacamata hitamnya, ia menangis. Entah apa yang ditangisinya.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Donghae-ah. Aku pasti akan kembali". Ucapnya sebelum berbalik pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan cinta pertamanya. Di masa SMA.

.

.

THE LOST STORY

^.^

.

.

~FIN~


End file.
